Jirard Khalil
|also known as = The Completionist, Beardman, Dragon Rider, Shirraco the Laser Clown, That One Video Gamer, Beardy, Big Bow |first appearance = Sonic 3 and Knuckles - Episode 1 |first appearance completionist = Mega Man X Kills Everyone And Their Families! |links = Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, Twitch, Tumblr, Normal Boots}} Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil is the host of the YouTube review show, "The Completionist", and co-host of "Super Beard Bros." On his main channel, The Completionist, Jirard completes a new game every week, ranging from casual games to hardcore games. : Main Article: The Completionist On his second channel, Super Beard Bros, Jirard, accompanied by Alex Faciane, plays through games. Although he doesn't like to admit it, this makes him a let's player. Super Beard Bros. also serves as a "Behind the Scenes," as he sometimes does reviews of the games he's played. : Main Article: Super Beard Bros. Jirard is also a member of Big Bad Bosses, a video game boy band. He plays the role of Big Bow. : Main Article: Big Bad Bosses Family Brother: Jacque Khalil Father: Charles Khalil Sister: Kellee Khalil Mother: Kaaren Khalil Inspiration for The Completionist Jirard has said multiple times that there are certain people that he got inspiration from to start being a reviewer, as well as a YouTuber. *In a panel, Pro-Tips: Becoming a YouTube Gamer, Jirard said that his initial inspiration for becoming a YouTuber was from Andre from Black Nerd Comedy. *Jirard also stated in the Aladdin review that Dodger from PressHeartToContinue was his inspiration for starting The Completionist. *In Between Two Nerds, Jirard said that he also got inspiration from the TheWarpZone cast to become a YouTuber. Trivia * Jirard has stated many times that Donkey Kong Country 2 is his favorite game of all time and will only review it when he feels The Completionist is ready to come to a close. *Jirard's favorite Pokemon is Bulbasaur, as stated in the 12th episode of The Dex! During the episode, he was shocked to learn Bulbasaur is considered Easy Mode in the original Pokémon games. He still considers Bulbasaur to be Dope Mode and if Bulbasaur had a beard he'd be the coolest Pokémon on the planet. *Final Fantasy 6 is Jirard's favorite game by Square and will be the second to last review of the Completionist *In Episode 24 of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Jirard expressed the desire to do a live reenactment of the Opera scene from Final Fantasy 6 and stated that the Jake Kaufman remix on Balance and Ruin gives him the chills every time he hears it *After the Secret of Mana livestream Jesse Cox stated during the Co-Optional Podcast that Jirard is one of the most patient men he has ever met. *Jirard is known as Beardman because of a podcast series he was often on. When people asked him questions they'd say BEARDMAN because that's all they knew about him. *In the Super Mario RPG episode Fan Question Day!, Jirard says that he is a horrible back-seat gamer. *Greg describes Jirard as a "Lebanese fashion model." *As of June 27th, 2014, Jirard has completed 100 games on his channel,ThatOneVideoGamer. **On November 6th, 2015, he completed his 150th game **On December 9th, 2016, he completed his 200th game. **On January 5th, 2018, he completed his 250th game. **On January 19th, 2019, he completed his 300th game. *In Between Two Nerds on TheWarpZone, Jirard said that ever since Episode 25 of The Completionist he has been trying to 100% Complete Super Smash Bros Brawl." *According to the 41st episode of Wild Arms, 2 Nerds & a Cowboy, Jirard, Greg and Alex all have manboobs, but Jirard's are massive. *According to Jirard in the Diablo II Review, the majority of his high school and college years was spent playing Diablo II. *Jirard's headshot picture was from when he used to audition for roles that he wasn't able to do due to age, such as auditioning for Justin Long's role in Live Free or Die Hard. *During a live stream, Jirard stated that his favorite 3D Mario game was Super Mario Galaxy 2. **On the other side, his least favorite 3D Mario game is Super Mario Sunshine. *During the 99th episode Mega Man X3 live stream, Jirard stated he can fix a broken game. *Jirard's first game console was the NES. *During his high-school years, Jirard briefly worked full-time at MySpace. * Jirard's famous "Yes!" exclamation was inspired on a similar quirk of his mother, and serves as a sort of tribute to her. * Jirard has stated that the game he picks up during the intro sequence is the original NES Super Mario Bros. due to the sentimental value attached to that game. * Jirard has repeatedly confirmed that his favorite video game song of all time is "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2. * Jirard and JonTron attended rival high schools, and hung out with one another regularly. * On the TGS Podcast Jirard said that he had a full blown cavity search and that's why Jirard shaves his beard every con. * Jirard has collaborated with Game Grumps before. He's been a special guest on their board-game centered show Table Flip, and has played Sonic 3 & Knuckles with Egoraptor and RubberNinja on the Game Grumps' channel. * Jirard has a gaming condition which he calls "Jirard Syndrome". Symptoms include utterly crushing a game in the most epic way for several levels in a row, then finding that ONE part that takes about half an hour to beat and involves tons of lives lost before miraculously beating that ONE part. * Jirard can bench over 500 pounds and asking him if he even lifts has been known to cause blindness, erectile dysfunction, sterility, carbuncles, heart palpitations, and even death. * It was also confirmed by PokeKellz in 2016 that Jirard is in fact a bear. While Alex is a lion. * Jirard only sleeps when climbing up a snowman's scarf. ** Jirard fell asleep during the 7th episode of Banjo Kazooie. Alex immediately requested this to be put on the Wiki. ** Jirard's beard is a source of his gaming skills and his willpower, however said power can not be used if his beard isn't at the COMPLETIONIST level, and can easly be blocked when the Mediocre-ist compleats a game 100% infront of Jirard. The beard can luckly be unlocked by said Mediocre-ist failing at any game he/she tries to beat in the some room as Jirard. All of this has been prooven in the episodes Red Greg Redemption - The Mediocre-ist - Completionist Anniversary PART 1 and Megaman X4 - The Completionist Anniversary Special Part 2 Episode 41 Featuring. The Warp Zone ** Jirard will name his first daughter Destiny for no reason as stated in Super 3D Bros. #2. *Jirard once stated in response to a fan question sent through Tumblr that his legal middle name is Charles, and that his friend Michael Barryte changed his middle name on Facebook to "Dragonrider" as a joke. Jirard kept it and the nickname has since become an icon of Jirard's public image. Memorable Quotes *"Yes!" *"Do you have any more Whale trivia for us Alex?" *"You know what they say; You can never save enough" *"Later man." * "I beat it." *"That ain't me, man!" *"Dummy Jirard, always making dumb scrub moves." * "With that in mind guys, this game gets our completionist rating of... Complete it!" * "NINTENDURRRRRR!!!" * "Oh Mark Carr" * "The Gooch is right there" * "Got got by art" * "Watch Lie to Me." * "I just pressed A." * "I AM the nail." * Ladies and gentlemen......the bullet * I SAVE-STATED * The double jump Unclear Promises There are a few things that Jirard has promised to the fans that we aren't sure if they are going to happen... * He promised to beat the crap out of a puppet for 10 minutes due to his hatred of Jigsaw. * He has also promised to stream League of Legends while wearing a Lux cosplay. Gallery Jirard Icing.gif|Jirard's "drug" problem Jk.png|The Completionist Fan Art Laser Clown.jpg|Fan Art of Shirraco the Laser Clown The angry video game JIHAD.png|Jirard's impersonation of The Angry Video Game Nerd. Jirard Khalil.jpg|Jirard's College Headshot Category:Jirard Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:The Completionist Category:Normal Boots Category:Completionist Name